Cho Sungmin's Birthday
by KyuMin Air 137
Summary: Special Sungmin's Birthday :: Keterkejutan Kyuhyun karena kehamilan Sungmin. Keterkejutan Sungmin karena kepergian Kyuhyun. Dan keterkejutan-keterkejutan lainnya. / KYUMIN / WARNING! GS / NC-21 / THREESHOOT / RNR, PLEASE! / DLDR / CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATE! [END]
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin Fanfiction**  
**.**  
**Cho Sungmin's Birthday**  
**.**  
**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka**  
**.**  
**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast**  
**.**  
**Rating :: T-M**  
**.**  
**Genre :: Romance, hurt**  
**.**  
**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**  
**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Donghae menatap jengah pada seorang namja tampan di hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mendapati sang direktur muda Cho Corp bertindak bodoh. Dan itu membuatnya kesal. Namun sosok atasan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu hanya bersikap seolah tak acuh, membuatnya semakin kesal setengah mati.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus, Cho Kyuhyun? Akhir-akhir ini dan semakin ke sini kerjamu sangat buruk. Dan kau lihat! Lagi-lagi kita kalah tender." Donghae menggeram frustasi dan mengusap wajah tampannya kasar. Deru napasnya sedikit memburu karena menahan emosi menghadapi tingkah sewenang-wenang dari sang atasan.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. "Jika kau seperti ini terus kita bisa bangkrut. Memangnya kau ingin perusahaan yang sudah susah payah kau bangun dengan ayahmu selama ini bangkrut, eoh?" Sungut Donghae dengan dada naik turun.

Donghae tidak bisa tenang. Sedari tadi manager dari Cho Corp itu berjalan mondar-mandir karena gelisah. Sangat kontras dengan sikap sang direktur yang hanya bergeming di kursi kebesarannya. Dan manik tajamnya menatap malas pada sang manager.

"Aku takkan jatuh miskin jika perusahaan ini bangkrut, hyung. Ayahku masih memiliki banyak perusahaan. Kau tidak lupa, kan? Ayahku juga memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa beban.

Donghae mendengus dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan jengah. "Ya, aku tahu. Sangat tahu. Tapi jangan hanya karena itu, kau jadi seenaknya bekerja, Kyu? Ayahmu sudah mempercayakan perusahaan ini padamu. Seharusnya kau mengelolanya dengan baik. Membuatnya bangga dengan usahamu. Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Membawa masalah pribadi dalam pekerjaan." Nasihat Donghae merasa jenuh.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau, hyung. Aku keluar dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menyeret langkahnya keluar ruang kerjanya.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau ke mana? Kita masih ada meeting penting nanti sore!" Seru Donghae namun Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Haah~ Dasar keras kepala." Donghae memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Aku harus menghubungi Hyukkie jika begini."

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

"Iya, iya... Aku akan coba bicara lagi dengannya. Tenanglah~ jangan terlalu emosi. Kau bisa stres, sayang. Oke, aku tutup ya. Annyeong. Aku mencintaimu." Eunhyuk memutuskan sambungan telepon usai berbicara singkat dengan sang kekasih melalui ponsel canggihnya.

Yeoja hiperaktif itu kembali menghampiri sosok yeoja manis yang sedari tadi berdiri tergeming di balkon kamar. "Min..." Panggil Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah sahabat baiknya itu.

Yeoja bermata rubah itu menoleh sekilas. "Hm." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"Eum... Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan–"

"Tidak!" Sergah Sungmin cepat. Ia sudah dapat menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk. Sungguh, mendengar nama namja itu saja ia tak sudi apalagi harus bertemu pandang.

"Tapi Min... Donghae terus memintaku agar kau mau bertemu dengannya. Katanya Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan arah hidupnya semenjak kau meninggalkannya. Dia tidak pernah peduli lagi dengan apapun termasuk pekerjaannya bahkan dengan dirinya sendiri." Ujar Eunhyuk prihatin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sungmin kemudian dengan nada dingin.

"Min~ ku mohon, temuilah dia. Bicarakanlah masalah kalian dan selesaikanlah dengan baik-baik. Jangan dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan kau menghindarinya itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah, Min." Eunhyuk mencoba memberikan saran terbaiknya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Yeoja berparas manis itu tak berniat untuk menanggapi. Dirinya sudah terlalu bosan mendengar hal apapun tentang namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ya... Ku mohon~ aku kasihan dengan Donghae yang terus menghadapi sikap seenaknya Kyuhyun di kantor. Bisa-bisa dia stres, Min. Aku tak ingin kekasihku kenapa-kenapa karena ulah kekasihmu itu." Eunhyuk mulai merajuk.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "Dia sudah bukan kekasihku lagi, Hyuk." Ralat Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Dia masih kekasihmu, Min. Aku tahu, kau masih mencintainya. Aku yakin kalian masih saling mencintai tapi kalian tidak bisa berpikir sedikit dewasa. Kalian masih kekanakan." Cibir Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak suka aku tinggal lama-lama di apartemenmu ini, Hyuk? Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri saja jika begitu." Ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hampir satu bulan ini Sungmin memang menumpang di apartemen Eunhyuk semenjak dirinya pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya ia tinggal satu atap dengan kekasihnya itu, namun karena terjadi suatu masalah di antara mereka ia memutuskan kabur dari apartemen mewah milik namja bermarga Cho itu hingga saat ini.

Sungmin tidak tahu apakah ia akan kembali lagi ke apartemen Kyuhyun atau tidak akan pernah kembali? Entah sampai kapan dirinya menghindar dari namja yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya itu? Jujur, hingga saat ini dirinya masih mencintai Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja luka dan rasa sakit yang kini dideritanya karena perbuatan sang kekasih satu bulan lalu.

"Bukan begitu, Min. Aku tidak pernah keberatan kau tinggal di sini. Bahkan selamanya kau tinggal di sini juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun bukan memintamu untuk kembali tinggal dengannya." Tukas Eunhyuk seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Entahlah, Sungmin benar-benar merasa bimbang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk dirinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia hanya takut tidak kuat menghadapi namja penuh pesona itu seorang diri. Entah kenapa dirinya selalu merasa lemah jika harus beradu pandang dengan manik bersorot tajam milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Beberapa botol cocktail sudah berhasil diteguk habis oleh Kyuhyun. Semenjak sore tadi hingga hampir tengah malam namja tangguh itu enggan beranjak dari sebuah club malam. Ini adalah kebiasaan buruk yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan semenjak kehilangan yeoja tercintanya. Sering menghabiskan malam dengan ditemani minuman-minuman beralkohol perusak kesehatan hingga membuatnya mabuk berat.

"Lee Sungmin~ kembalilah padaku... Ku mohon~ jangan tinggalkan aku..." Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas diiringi cegukan khas orang mabuk. Kepalanya terkulai lesu di atas meja dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat sebuah botol cocktail.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seorang yeoja mendekatinya dan sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Kyuhyun?" Panggil yeoja itu seraya menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Ia masih meracau tak jelas. Hingga beberapa kali yeoja itu menegur, akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh. Manik tajamnya memicing menatap wajah yeoja di hadapannya. Cahaya dalam club remang-remang membuatnya tak segera mengenali sosok yeoja itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman miring tersungging di sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Kau? Apa yang kau inginkan? Ingin mendekatiku lagi, eoh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu. Kau sudah berhasil merusak hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Sekarang kau masih berani muncul di hadapanku." Cibir Kyuhyun seraya menatap yeoja itu tajam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Ucap yeoja itu berani.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Jangan bermimpi, Seohyun-ssi. Kau hanya yeoja murahan. Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Cih~" Komentar Kyuhyun pedas.

"Kau tidak salah bicara kan, Cho Kyuhyun? Seharusnya yang pantas disebut yeoja murahan itu kekasihmu bukan aku. Kekasihmu itulah yang yeoja murahan. Kau tidak menyadarinya, eoh?" Balas Seohyun sengit.

Kyuhyun terperangah. "Apa kau bilang? Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu." Kyuhyun semakin tersulut emosi. Matanya yang memerah karena mabuk menatap Seohyun penuh kebencian.

"Kau yang yeoja murahan. Lebih baik kau pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu, yeoja murahan!" Usir Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk wajah Seohyun dengan murka.

Tanpa sadar mata Seohyun berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar hinaan pedas yang sedari tadi terlontar dari mulut namja yang begitu ia cintai. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya ia tahu diri untuk tidak muncul lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghendakinya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang sudah tergila-gila dengan namja rupawan itu terlalu dalam.

Dengan perasaan kecewa dan terluka akhirnya Seohyun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Percuma jika ia terus memaksa Kyuhyun agar menerima cintanya. Ia pikir tak ada gunanya lagi berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya pada namja yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah memandangnya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mencintai kekasihnya terlalu dalam hingga usaha apapun yang Seohyun lakukan akan sia-sia saja. Harapan untuk menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, bagi Seohyun sepertinya memang hanya sebuah mimpi yang sangat mustahil untuk digapai.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Malam telah menjemput pagi. Cahaya mentari mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, membuat Kyuhyun terusik dari alam mimpinya. Dengan gerakan malas namja tampan itu bangkit. Seketika kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena kebiasaan buruknya semalam. Bibirnya pun sedikit mengerang.

"Sungmin..." Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan tangannya meraba sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karena lagi-lagi tak mendapati sosok Sungmin yang biasanya selalu tidur di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya.

Tanpa sadar setetes air bening terbit dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Min~" Ucap Kyuhyun seakan merintih sakit.

"Bisakah kau muncul di hadapanku sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun layaknya orang idiot. Manik tajamnya menatap kosong entah ke mana.

Jemari Kyuhyun terlihat meraih ponsel canggihnya. Terdapat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Salah satunya dari Donghae dan yang lain dari beberapa rekan kerjanya.

"Akh~ kepalaku pusing sekali..." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih, pantas saja Donghae menghubunginya. Pasti managernya itu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tak kunjung hadir.

Seharusnya sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di kantor. Namun sepertinya hari ini direktur muda Cho Corp itu enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namja tampan itu masih tergeming di tempat tanpa berniat untuk bangkit. Dan tak lama ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya di atas ranjang.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Manik bening Sungmin menatap sangsi pada namja tampan yang merupakan kekasih sahabatnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Namun selama ini ia selalu menolak. Dan sekarang Donghae kembali membujuknya. Kali ini bujukan dari manager Cho Corp itu sarat akan permohonan membuatnya tidak enak hati jika harus menolak lagi.

"Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak berangkat, Min. Sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering absen. Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi dia tak mau mengangkatnya. Ku mohon temui dia~" Pinta Donghae penuh permohonan.

Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah cafe. Donghae yang mengajak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bertemu di sana saat jam istirahat di kantornya tiba.

"Iya, Min. Lebih baik kau segera menemuinya. Memangnya kau tidak kasihan dengan Donghae yang sudah beberapa kali membujukmu. Dia pasti pusing menghadapi sikap kekasihmu itu. Iya kan, sayang?" Eunhyuk ikut membujuk Sungmin. Yeoja itu terlihat mengelus bahu Donghae lembut seakan memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya itu. Sungguh dirinya tidak sampai hati melihat raut frustasi yang terlukis jelas dari wajah sang kekasih.

"Jika Kyuhyun begini terus, bukan tidak mungkin perusahaannya akan bangkrut, Min. Kau tega membuat hidupnya hancur? Bukan hanya dia saja yang akan hancur, Min. Tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa karyawan di Cho Corp itu banyak, sangat banyak. Kau tega membiarkan mereka kehilangan pekerjaannya?" Ujar Donghae dengan nada frustasi.

Sungmin terperangah mendengar penuturan dari Donghae. Namja itu pandai sekali membuatnya tersudut seperti ini. Jika begini ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya harus berada dalam posisi sesulit ini? Begitu berpengaruhnyakah dirinya pada kelangsungan hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Setelah beberapa kali dibujuk oleh Donghae, akhirnya kali ini Sungmin bersedia untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan malam harinya yeoja cantik itu pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen mewah itu.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak seraya menghela napas panjang. Berusaha mengusir kegugupannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Selalu seperti ini, jika akan berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu perasaannya pasti tak menentu.

Ragu-ragu jemari lentik Sungmin menekan bel pintu apartemen di hadapannya. Lama menunggu namun tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukakan pintu. Dua kali, tiga kali, hingga berkali-kali Sungmin membunyikan bel, namun tetap saja tak ada sahutan maupun sambutan dari dalam.

'Apa dia sedang keluar?' Batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya. Yeoja manis itu terlihat menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal. Ia sudah susah payah datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun tapi seseorang yang hendak ditemuinya itu tak ada, pikirnya.

"Hm... Ya sudahlah. Lain kali saja." Sungmin hendak pergi dari sana namun urung saat terlintas sesuatu di benaknya. Ide iseng untuk masuk ke dalam meskipun tak ada Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu dengan suasana apartemen yang pernah dirinya tinggali ini bersama sang kekasih.

Bagaimana pun juga Sungmin pernah tinggal di sana dan otomatis ia mengetahui password yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk masuk apartemen mewah itu. Namun ia tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun sudah menggantinya atau tidak.

C-H-O-S-U-N-G-M-I-N, itulah password yang sengaja Kyuhyun pasang di apartemennya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum mengingat alasan Kyuhyun memasang password dengan menggunakan namanya disertai marga dari namja kelahiran Februari itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya, Min. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menikahimu dan otomatis bukankah margamu akan berganti dengan nama margaku? Password itu merupakan hal yang sangat penting, Min. Makanya aku menggunakan nama seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku yaitu dirimu."

Masih terngiang jelas di benak Sungmin penuturan Kyuhyun saat itu. Ia merona merah saat mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu tulus.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Sementara itu di dalam apartemen, Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya mengumpat kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang terdengar dari bel pintu apartemennya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi namja itu mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi, namun sekarang dirinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ia sedang malas bertemu dengan siapapun.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamarnya kesal. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuknya beranjak dari kamar, menemui seseorang di luar sana.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat bernapas lega saat tak mendengar bunyi bel pintu apartemennya lagi. Mungkin tamunya itu sudah pergi, pikirnya. Dan ia pun kembali larut dalam dunia game-nya dengan tenang.

Cklek

Namun tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun terkesiap kala suara knop pintu kamarnya terdengar tiba-tiba. Namja tampan itu segera menoleh. Seketika ia terpana menatap sosok anggun berparas manis yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"S–Sungmin..." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan raut terkejut. Antara percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang.

Beberapa detik setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk segera memeluk tubuh sosok yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membenamkan wajah di bahu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seakan menemukan Oasis di tengah gurun pasir yang panas dan kering setelah bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Hatinya yang sempat gersang kini terasa sejuk kembali. Namja itu luar biasa bahagia hingga tanpa sadar setetes air bening kembali terbit dari sudut manik teduhnya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin begitu erat, seakan tak ingin melepas pelukan itu barang sedetik pun. Namun tanpa terduga Sungmin yang sempat terhanyut dalam dekapan hangatnya tiba-tiba memberontak.

"Lepas, Kyu!" Pinta Sungmin seraya mendorong dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin terkejut. "Ke–kenapa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalut.

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuh. Yeoja cantik itu berniat keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat salah satu tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang ramping Sungmin dan tangannya yang lain meraih tengkuk putih yeoja manis itu hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Sungmin kembali memberontak saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan terburu-buru. Namun semakin dirinya memberontak justru Kyuhyun semakin kuat menciumnya dan pelukan namja itu juga semakin erat. Yeoja itu terus memberontak hingga akhirnya merasa lelah ia pun pasrah karena sekuat apapun dirinya pasti akan kalah. Ia seorang yeoja dan Kyuhyun itu namja tentu saja tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Dan Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin tidak memberontak lagi mulai melembutkan ciumannya. Perlahan ia menuntun kedua tangan Sungmin agar mengalung di leher jenjangnya. Di sela-sela ciumannya ia tersenyum mendapati Sungmin yang hanya bersikap pasrah.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Sungmin yang awalnya menolak akhirnya ikut terbawa suasana dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut dari bibir Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun saling memagut satu sama lain. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan mesra itu, perlahan-lahan tubuh Kyuhyun mundur dan tentu saja tubuh Sungmin ikut serta.

Hingga tubuh mereka menabrak sisi badan ranjang, Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terbaring di atas ranjang dengan dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh mungil yeoja tercintanya itu. Dan tak lama Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka. Kemudian beralih menatap paras manis Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Min~" Lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara berat. Perlahan jemari panjangnya membuka kancing kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan sayu. Tak dapat dipungkiri selama ini Sungmin juga sangat merindukan Kyuhyun namun jika mengingat bayangan saat kekasihnya itu bermesraan dengan yeoja lain membuatnya menepis perasaan rindunya itu. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Dirinya sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Merindukan kemesraan-kemesraan mereka saat mereka tinggal bersama.

Tangan lentik Sungmin segera meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun. Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lagi, keduanya terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman manis nan panjang. Kali ini Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memimpin permainan bibir mereka karena namja itu masih fokus untuk melepaskan seluruh kancing kemeja sang kekasih hingga berusaha menanggalkannya.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun beralih mencumbu leher putih yeoja cantik itu. Sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin dalam-dalam. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana dirinya bebas mencumbu setiap inci tubuh indah Sungmin meskipun tanpa ikatan resmi di antara mereka namun atas dasar cinta.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

"Eungh~" Kyuhyun segera terjaga kala cahaya mentari mulai mengusik tidur lelapnya. "Min..." Tangan Kyuhyun meraba sisi tempat tidur di samping tubuhnya karena merasa kehilangan seseorang yang semalam berada dalam pelukannya.

"Sungmin..." Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit saat tak mendapati sosok Sungmin di sampingnya. Namja itu pun mendudukkan diri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

Manik obsidian Kyuhyun menyapu pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. "Minnie-ya~ kau ada di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung. Bukankah tadi malam Sungmin bersamanya? Bahkan mereka telah melewati malam yang begitu indah dan panjang semalam. Tapi di mana yeoja itu sekarang? Apa meninggalkannya lagi?

Kyuhyun mulai merasa panik. Namja itu beranjak dari ranjang dan segera memakai pakaiannya yang berserakkan di lantai. Kemudian bergegas mencari keberadaan Sungmin, berharap kekasihnya itu masih berada di sini dan takkan pergi lagi.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega setelah mendapati sosok Sungmin yang ternyata tengah berada di dapur. Yeoja manis itu terlihat menyajikan beberapa makanan yang telah dimasaknya di atas meja makan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Sayang... Aku kira kau pergi lagi. Ternyata kau sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, hm?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyerukkan wajah di lekukan leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana dan mengecup kulit mulus itu lembut.

"S–sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Yeoja manis itu melepas paksa kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang bersarang di perut datarnya.

Sungmin melangkah tergesa hendak keluar dari apartemen dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. "Pulang? Ini juga tempat tinggalmu, Min. Kau ingin pulang ke mana? Kau tak ingin tinggal di sini lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk meraih knop pintu.

Seketika Sungmin tergeming di tempat namun tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yeoja manis itu hanya bungkam hingga suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Satu langkah kau keluar dari sini, aku pastikan kau akan segera menemui mayatku, Min." Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kembali bergerak, akan membuka pintu segera melayangkan ultimatumnya.

Tubuh Sungmin kembali terpaku. Lagi-lagi yeoja itu mengurungkan niatnya. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Apa Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggertaknya? Tapi ia harus ingat bahwa ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah main-main.

"Min... Apa kau masih marah padaku karena masalah bulan lalu?" Suara bass Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin tak bergerak sedikit pun mulai mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau hanya salah paham, Min. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa pada yeoja itu. Dia saja yang kurang ajar padaku." Terang Kyuhyun meluruskan kesalahpahaman Sungmin atas dirinya sekitar satu bulan lalu.

"Dan aku sudah memecatnya saat itu juga, Min." Beritahu Kyuhyun bahwa yeoja yang telah berusaha merusak hubungannya dengan Sungmin itu sudah ia pecat sebagai sekretarisnya di kantor.

Tak lama Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan beralih membingkai kedua pipi Sungmin yang masih enggan membuka suara. Seketika hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mendapati wajah yeoja tercintanya itu sudah berlinangan air mata. Ia pun menyeka lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk percaya. Yeoja itu sudah berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun namun nihil. Ia tak menemukannya. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu memang tidak berdusta. Mungkin dirinya yang sudah terlalu gegabah menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun telah tega mengkhianatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu~" Sesal Sungmin seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Min. Kau hanya salah paham, sayang~" Tukas Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat dagu Sungmin lembut. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kembali lagi untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku, kan?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. Sementara kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang yeoja manis itu posesif.

"Jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin iseng.

"Kau harus mau. Jika tidak aku akan..."

Sreet~

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa?!" Sungmin memekik saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style. Membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku akan menghukummu, sayang~"

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Akhirnya kesalahpahaman Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun terselesaikan. Kini mereka kembali tinggal bersama di apartemen Kyuhyun seperti sedia kala. Menjalani hidup layaknya sepasang suami istri dalam satu atap.

Mereka tahu itu salah namun menurut keduanya yang terpenting mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka tak terlalu mempermasalahkan mengenai status resmi dalam hidup mereka. Biarkanlah jalan hidup mereka mengalir apa adanya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti akan ada saatnya di mana mereka berniat dan siap untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan yang resmi.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Min." Kyuhyun mulai berpamitan usai sarapan pagi. Namja itu mengecup kening Sungmin singkat sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

"Hati-hati, Kyu." Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun hingga siluet tubuh kekasihnya itu hilang dari pandangan.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin kembali ke meja makan. Hendak merapikan sisa makanan serta piring dan gelas kotor yang telah mereka gunakan untuk sarapan pagi tadi.

"Hoek! Hoek!" Kegiatan Sungmin terganggu saat tiba-tiba perutnya merasa mual.

Yeoja itu segera menutup mulutnya lalu dengan tergesa-tergesa berlari ke arah wastafel dapur. Kemudian menumpahkan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari mulutnya di sana. Dan ternyata yang keluar hanyalah cairan tak berwarna.

"Kenapa perutku mual sekali~" Sungmin memegangi perut datarnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan perutnya itu seperti diaduk-aduk.

"A–apa aku..."

Sungmin kembali berlari menuju kamar lalu melihat kalender. Yeoja itu baru menyadari bahwa sudah dua minggu ini ia terlambat datang bulan.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna mendapati hasil test pack yang berada dalam genggamannya. Terdapat dua garis merah pada alat tes kehamilan itu, menandakan bahwa dirinya positif hamil.

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya. "I–ini tidak mungkin. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin~" Gumam Sungmin. Mendadak lututnya terasa lemas hingga tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Tangis Sungmin pecah seketika. Ia baru ingat saat kali pertama ia menemui Kyuhyun setelah satu bulan tidak bertemu, saat itu ia tak meminum obat pengaman dan hari itu adalah masa suburnya. Ia tak tahu jika Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Mereka tak sempat memikirkan apa-apa selain berhasrat melampiaskan perasaan rindu mereka dengan bercinta.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil? Ia takut Kyuhyun marah. Kyuhyun pernah berkata padanya bahwa kekasihnya itu belum siap untuk menikah apalagi memiliki anak.

Saat Sungmin menanyakan alasannya, Kyuhyun menjawab. "Aku belum siap menjadi seorang ayah, Min." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dan Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban itu.

Namun Kyuhyun segera meralat karena melihat raut kesal dari wajah Sungmin. "Aku bercanda, Min. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasanku. Aku hanya belum siap jika cintamu yang seharusnya hanya untukku nanti kau bagi untuk anak kita. Aku belum siap tersisihkan karena kau pasti lebih mencurahkan kasih sayangmu untuk anak kita." Ujar Kyuhyun terkesan egois.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kemesraan kita." Goda Kyuhyun membuat pipi putih Sungmin menerbitkan semburat merah nan merona.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain pasrah. Tak mungkin jika ia menggugurkan kandungannya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri? Lagian cabang bayi dalam kandungannya itu juga tidak salah apa-apa.

Jadi, biarkanlah benih cintanya dengan Kyuhyun itu tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak menyukainya ia akan tetap mempertahankannya hingga buah cinta mereka itu lahir ke dunia.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

"Min, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun segera bertanya saat mendapati Sungmin tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan menyambut kepulangannya dari kantor dengan ceria. Namun sekarang keadaan yeoja tercintanya itu sepertinya sedang tidak baik.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit lalu mendudukkan diri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. "Kyu... Kau sudah pulang? Maaf, aku tidak menyambutmu." Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali, sayang." Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin khawatir. Tangannya membingkai wajah pucat kekasihnya itu lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu." Tukas Sungmin masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan bohong, Min. Lihatlah~ wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing. Besok juga pasti sembuh." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Min... Haah~ baiklah. Tapi segera katakan padaku jika kau sakit, Min. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah. "Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke kamar mandi namun tak lama namja itu keluar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ia sudah mandi. Bahkan pakaian kerja yang melekat ditubuh jangkungnya masih lengkap. Namja itu segera menghampiri Sungmin. Tangannya tampak membawa sesuatu yang tak sengaja ia temukan di kamar mandi tadi.

"Ini apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan sebuah test pack yang telah Sungmin gunakan tadi pagi.

Sungmin terkesiap. "A–ada apa, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya balik dengan perasaan takut.

"K–kau hamil?"

Sungmin tak berani menjawab. Yeoja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Takut menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan marah. Dan ia pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah tak percaya sampai tak menyadari test pack dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mundur hingga tak sengaja membentur daun pintu. Dan detik berikutnya ia segera membuka pintu kamar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis sesenggukkan seorang diri.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Semenjak mengetahui bahwa Sungmin hamil, tanpa sepatah kata pun Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja dari apartemen. Mungkin namja itu merasa shock hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Lalu memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari kekasihnya dalam sementara waktu namun entah sampai kapan.

Dan tahukah? Tindakan Kyuhyun itu berdampak buruk bagi Sungmin. Yeoja yang telah terbukti hamil itu tak bisa tidur nyenyak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya sekarang.

Apa yang ada dalam benak kekasihnya itu saat mengetahui dirinya hamil? Merasa marah, kesal, menyesal atau bahkan membencinya? Berbagai macam pikiran negatif pun bersarang memenuhi benak yeoja cantik itu.

Sungguh, Sungmin sangat takut jika Kyuhyun berniat meninggalkannya dan lari dari tanggung jawab. Namun bukankah Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya? Jika Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tulus mencintainya, harusnya namja itu tak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Harusnya kekasihnya itu segera menikahinya. Bukan bertindak kekanakan dengan menghindar darinya seperti ini.

Apa Kyuhyun masih belum siap untuk menikah? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun memang tak mau bertanggung jawab? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib bayi dalam kandungan Sungmin? Sungmin tidak ingin anaknya lahir tanpa status resmi dari sang ayah.

Memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi membuat Sungmin ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun yeoja itu masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri. Salah menjalani cinta dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di luar batas norma.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

**From : Kyuhyun**  
**| Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku~ Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. |**

Pagi hari, Sungmin yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kening mulus yeoja cantik itu mengernyit heran. Bukankah nomor kekasihnya itu tidak aktif?

Sudah tiga hari ini Kyuhyun pergi dan belum juga kembali. Sungmin sudah berkali-kali menghubungi kekasihnya itu namun jawaban dari operator yang selalu ia dengar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya semenjak pergi dari apartemen.

"Akh! Aku harus segera menghubunginya. Mungkin nomornya sudah aktif lagi."

Sungmin segera menekan tombol nomor satu, dengan hati berdebar mendial nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang didapatkannya? Lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang ia dengar bahwa nomor kekasihnya itu sedang tidak aktif.

Seketika hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit. Kembali diliputi rasa kecewa dan sedih hingga tanpa sadar setetes air bening terbit dari manik kelamnya.

"Hiks~ Kyuhyun... Sebenarnya kau ada di mana? Kenapa kau tak pulang-pulang? Hiks~ Apa maksudmu mengirimi pesan seperti ini padaku? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Hiks~" Monolog Sungmin seraya terisak. Air bening yang terlanjur menumpuk di pelupuk mata rubahnya segera menjadi aliran deras hingga menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

"Donghae..." Gumam Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kenapa ia tak tanyakan saja pada kekasih Eunhyuk itu tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun? Mungkin namja itu mengetahuinya? Bukankah mereka sangat dekat? Apalagi mereka juga bekerja dalam satu kantor.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Saat jam makan siang tiba Sungmin memutuskan untuk menemui Donghae yang bekerja di kantor Kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik itu segera mencari keberadaan Donghae di ruangannya. Semoga saja Donghae belum keluar untuk makan siang.

"Donghae!"

Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sungmin." Sahut Donghae seraya tersenyum menatap sosok berparas manis yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Min? Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini." Tanya Donghae merasa heran.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Hae. Apa... kau tahu Kyuhyun ada di mana?" Tanya Sungmin to the point.

Donghae mengernyitkan kening. "Kyuhyun? Bukannya dia sedang mengambil cuti?" Ucap Donghae dengan raut bingung.

Sungmin ikut merasa bingung. "Cuti? Sejak kapan?"

Donghae berpikir sejenak. "Eum... Jika tidak salah tiga hari yang lalu." Beritahunya kemudian. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Lanjut Donghae bertanya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Apa dia memberitahumu kenapa dia mengambil cuti?" Sungmin kembali melayangkan pertanyaan.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Tidak." Lalu menjawab seraya menggeleng kaku.

Sungmin tertunduk lesu. "Haah~" Yeoja manis itu mendesah kecewa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Min? Memangnya Kyuhyun tidak bersamamu?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepala.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih, Hae. Annyeong..." Pamit Sungmin kemudian

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Sungmin kembali ke apartemen dengan perasaan kecewa. Padahal ia sudah sangat berharap jika Donghae mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun dan kenapa kekasihnya itu pergi. Namun ternyata namja itu tidak tahu pasti tentang perginya sang kekasih tiga hari lalu selain karena mengambil cuti.

Ting!

Lift yang terbuka membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Yeoja cantik itu melangkah gontai menuju apartemen dengan pandangan kosong. Namun rautnya berubah saat mendapati siluet tubuh seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Kyuhyun yang ia tinggali.

Sungmin mengamati namja asing yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan raut heran. "Kau... siapa?" Sungmin segera bertanya pada namja yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Namja asing itu terkesiap lalu menatap Sungmin penuh selidik. Dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum ramah. "Aku yang akan menempati apartemen ini." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Eoh? Ma–maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Akh~ maksudku, aku adalah pemilik baru dari apartemen ini? Apa kau yang menempati apartemen ini?"

Sungmin tak menggubris pertanyaan namja asing itu namun sibuk bergelut dengan batinnya. 'Pemilik baru apartemen ini? Maksudnya? A-apa... Kyuhyun telah menjual apartemen ini?'

Deg~

Sungmin tertegun seketika. Kyuhyun menjual apartemennya? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Kyuhyun menjual apartemennya? Setelah pergi Kyuhyun juga menjual apartemennya? Apa maksudnya? Apa ini bertanda bahwa kekasihnya itu benar-benar meninggalkannya? Hingga apartemen yang selama ini mereka tinggali harus dijual.

Kepala Sungmin mendadak terasa pening. Dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Sepertinya pikiran buruknya selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun telah tega meninggalkannya setelah apa yang selama ini mereka jalani bersama. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya dan juga bayi yang tengah dikandungnya?

Sungmin merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar saat ini juga. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Seluruh organ persendiannya seakan mati rasa, membuatnya tak sanggup menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

"Nona!"

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

**. T. B. C.**

Maaf, fict-nya jelek banget. Gak yakin deh bakal ada yang review -,-

Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk manyambut ulang tahunnya Lee Sungmin Oppa. Ini twoshoot jadi kemungkinan -kalo dilanjut dan gak ada halangan- chapter 2 update-nya nanti, tepat pada tanggal ulang tahun Sungmin Oppa. Kalo lanjut lho... Dan langsung END kok. Gak bakal panjang-panjang(?) hehe. 

Oh, ya. Saya mau curhat dikit nih. Kemarin-kemarin saya gak bisa buka FFN. Gak tau kenapa. Lagi error kali ya. Padahal udah niat banget mau publish fict, eh malah gak bisa buka. Kesel banget gak sih? -,-

Untungnya sekarang udah bisa buka lagi. Tapi gak tau juga lain waktu ini situs bakal error lagi atau gak. Bisa aja kan error lagi. Ribet lagi deh.

Makanya kalo saya gak update-update di sini, kemungkinan karena error. Bagi yang sempet dan gak males kalian bisa kunjungi WP saya kalo di sini gak bisa update. Ini dia WP pribadi saya www. kyuminair. wordpress. com

Oke, sekian dari saya. Terakhir, bisakah kalian menghargai sedikit karya sampah saya ini dengan sekotak REVIEW? Saya gak minta uang kalian kok cuma tulisan aja sebagai apresiasi untuk karya saya ini hehe.

Banyak REVIEW bakal update secepatnya. Sedikit REVIEW gak jamin lanjut haha #DigrebekReaders

Oke, sampai jumpa... Semoga bisa bertemu(?) lagi XD


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Fanfiction**  
**.**  
**Cho Sungmin's Birthday**  
**.**  
**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka**  
**.**  
**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast**  
**.**  
**Rating :: T-M**  
**.**  
**Genre :: Romance, hurt**  
**.**  
**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**  
**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar suara seseorang berbicara saat dirinya mulai tersadar dari pingsan. Mata rubahnya mengarah pada sosok namja yang terlihat tengah berbicara melalui ponsel dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Dan usai berbicara entah dengan siapa namja itu segera menghampirinya.

"Hei! Kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah~" Namja yang belum teridentifikasi namanya itu bernapas lega lalu tersenyum simpul pada Sungmin.

Sungmin bangkit dari berbaringnya. "Aku ada di mana?" Sungmin bertanya bingung menyadari keberadaannya sekarang.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan makanya aku membawamu ke sini."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin lemah. Dan setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi. Suasana hening seketika.

"Oh, ya. Kita belum sempat berkenalan. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jungmo. Kau bisa memanggilku Jungmo." Namja itu segera memecah keheningan. "Kau?" Jungmo mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu dengan ragu-ragu menjabat tangan Jungmo. "Lee Sungmin." Balas Sungmin datar.

'Yeoja ini cantik sekali~' Batin Jungmo berujar seraya menatap wajah Sungmin penuh kekaguman.

"Kau... benar sudah membeli apartemen itu?" Pertanyaan Sungmin menyadarkan Jungmo dari lamunannya.

Namja bermarga Kim itu terkesiap. "Akh~ iya. Dan hari ini aku akan mulai menempatinya."

Raut kesedihan kembali terlukis pada wajah Sungmin. 'Jadi, benar namja ini sudah membeli apartemen itu? Itu berarti aku harus keluar dari sana. Lalu... aku mau tinggal di mana lagi?' Yeoja cantik itu tertunduk lesu.

'Aku tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke apartemen Eunhyuk. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Dan aku juga tak ingin dia tahu tentang kehamilanku. Aku harus bagaimana?' Batin Sungmin merasa gelisah.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Teguran Jungmo membuat Sungmin mendongak namun tak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan mengusirmu dari apartemen itu. Aku tak keberatan jika kau tetap tinggal di sana." Ujar Jungmo seakan mengerti isi pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Jungmo seolah tak percaya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Jungmo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau tak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi, kan? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan yeoja sepertimu tidur di sembarang tempat. Apalagi kau itu tengah mengandung." Ucapan terakhir Jungmo sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Eo-eoh? K-kau... tahu bahwa aku sedang hamil?" Sungmin bertanya gugup.

Jungmo kembali mengangguk. "Dokter yang memeriksamu tadi yang telah memberitahuku. Kau harus istirahat yang cukup, Sungmin-ssi. Jangan terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran jika kau tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kandunganmu." Nasihat Jungmo penuh perhatian.

Sungmin terpana seketika. Padahal Jungmo baru saja mengenalnya namun namja tampan itu begitu baik dan perhatian padanya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Meskipun apartemen Kyuhyun kini telah berganti kepemilikan, namun Sungmin tetap tinggal di sana. Itu juga karena diperbolehkan oleh Jungmo, sang pemilik baru. Terdapat beberapa kamar dalam tempat tinggal elegan itu. Sungmin tetap menempati kamarnya, sementara Jungmo menempati kamar lain yang masih kosong.

Sudah hampir satu bulan keduanya menjalani hidup bersama dalam satu atap. Mereka mulai berteman baik. Meskipun masih ada sedikit rasa canggung namun keduanya terlihat cukup akrab.

Bertemu setiap hari dalam satu apartemen membuat mereka semakin dekat. Dan Sungmin bersyukur selama mereka tinggal bersama Jungmo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang kehamilannya yang di luar nikah. Namja itu justru bersimpati padanya dan sangat sopan untuk tidak ikut mencampuri masalah pribadinya itu terlalu jauh.

"Min..." Panggilan dari Jungmo membuat fokus Sungmin terhadap layar televisi teralihkan pada namja tampan itu.

Sungmin menoleh lalu tersenyum sekilas. "Jungmo. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin seraya kembali fokus pada acara yang kini tengah ditayangkan di salah satu channel TV favoritnya.

Jungmo mendudukkan diri di sisi sofa yang masih kosong. "Nanti malam apa kau mau merayakan natal bersama di luar?" Tawar Jungmo mengenai rencana untuk perayaan besar pada tanggal 25 Desember besok.

Sungmin kembali menoleh pada namja tampan di sampingnya. "Eum... boleh." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Jungmo tersenyum simpul. "Menurutmu tempat mana yang cukup menarik untuk kita kunjungi?" Tanya Jungmo meminta pendapat.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Ke taman kota saja." Usul Sungmin. "Biasanya aku merayakan natal di sana bersama..." Sungmin urung melanjutkan ucapannya mengingat saat-saat indah bersama Kyuhyun. Saat di mana mereka berdua merayakan malam natal bersama dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang hilang entah ke mana. Selama ini yeoja itu sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Membuang jauh-jauh sosok tampan penuh pesona itu dalam memori otaknya.

Dengan kehadiran Jungmo dalam kehidupannya, Sungmin sedikit bisa melupakan segala masalahnya termasuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Hanya sejenak Sungmin melupakan semuanya. Dan setelahnya ia kembali mengingatnya. Ya, karena pada dasarnya Sungmin tidak pernah bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin Sungmin bisa begitu saja terjerat akan pesona Kyuhyun hanya dalam satu detik. Namun butuh waktu seumur hidup baginya untuk menghapus sosok rupawan itu dan segala sesuatu yang sudah pernah mereka alami bersama. Apalagi namja yang sangat ia cintai itu telah meninggalkan buah cinta mereka dalam rahimnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan semuanya?

Semua akan terasa indah jika saja Sungmin hamil dalam pernikahannya yang sah dengan Kyuhyun. Namun pada kenyataannya semua itu hanya sebuah delusi bagi Sungmin yang sangat mustahil untuk terwujud. Ingat! Kyuhyun sudah tega meninggalkannya tanpa jejak.

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungmo yang melihat Sungmin mendadak terdiam bertanya bingung. Wajah tampannya berubah khawatir saat mendapati mata rubah yeoja cantik itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin terkesiap lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dusta Sungmin. Cepat-cepat jemari lentiknya mengusap butiran air bening yang terlanjur menetes itu dengan kasar.

"Kau... mengingat kekasihmu lagi?" Tanya Jungmo hati-hati.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Manik kelamnya menatap Jungmo dengan sendu. Dan itu membuat Jungmo merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Jungmo tak mengungkitnya lagi karena itu hanya akan menambah luka di hati Sungmin semakin parah.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya hati Sungmin terasa berdenyut nyeri. Menimbulkan rasa sakit lain yang menjalar ke perut berisinya. Yeoja manis itu menggigit bibirnya. Meringis seraya mengelus lembut perutnya yang mulai sedikit menggembung.

"Perutmu kenapa, Min? Perutmu sakit lagi?" Jungmo kembali bertanya. Semakin khawatir melihat raut wajah Sungmin seperti tengah menahan sakit.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa, Jungmo-ya. Ini sudah biasa. Hanya kontraksi kecil saja." Jemari lentik Sungmin masih setia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Apa mungkin bayi dalam kandungannya juga ikut merasakan penderitaan yang ia alami? Hingga jika dirinya merasa sakit, maka bayinya juga ikut merasakan sakit?

"Eum... Aku ke kamar dulu, Jungmo-ya." Tiba-tiba Sungmin meminta diri.

Jungmo mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Kau istirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan diri jika nanti malam kau tak bisa keluar." Pesan Jungmo.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap pergi. Makanya aku istirahat dulu untuk perayaan nanti malam agar tak terlalu kelelahan." Usai mengucapkan itu Sungmin melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Jungmo menatap punggung Sungmin dengan rasa prihatin. Ia begitu kagum dengan ketegaran yeoja bermarga Lee itu. Meskipun hatinya penuh luka Sungmin masih bisa tersenyum dan bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.

"Hm... Kasihan sekali dia~" Gumam Jungmo merasa iba. "Apa... aku harus segera melamarnya?" Tanyanya pada angin lalu.

Jemari namja tampan itu terlihat meraih sebuah ponsel canggih dalam saku celananya. Lalu mendial nomor seseorang dari daftar kontak SIM-nya. Tak butuh waktu lama sambungan telepon pun terhubung.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Jungmo pada lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Aku ingin segera melamarnya. Kalau bisa besok. Bagaimana?" Ujar Jungmo to the point.

"..."

"Apa? Tidak bisa? Lalu kapan?"

"..."

"Satu minggu lagi? Haah~ baiklah." Pasrah Jungmo seraya menghela napas. Setelahnya ia pun menutup sambungan telepon.

"Hm... Baiklah. Tak apa jika harus menunggu satu minggu lagi." Jungmo kembali bermonolog. "Aku sangat tidak sabar menanti saat itu tiba." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Tahun ini adalah natal terburuk yang pernah aku alami." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum miris. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di bawah pohon Maple. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap nanar pada orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam keramaian perayaan natal di taman kota.

"Ku pikir kita sama." Sahut Jungmo yang juga duduk di samping Sungmin. "Biasanya di Jepang aku merayakan natal bersama keluargaku dan kekasihku jika aku memiliki kekasih. Tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak memiliki kekasih." Sambung Jungmo seraya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum lalu menoleh Jungmo sekilas. "Eum... Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu. Sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang ke sini jika masih ada keluargamu di Jepang?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Jungmo terkesiap.

"Eoh? I-itu? Itu... karena..."

"Sungmin!" Suara teriakan yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat ucapan Jungmo terhenti. Sontak Sungmin dan Jungmo menoleh sumber suara.

"Eunhyuk." Sahut Sungmin seraya tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya bersama Donghae mendekat ke arahnya dan Jungmo.

"Kau di sini juga?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Dan kau juga Jungmo-ya." Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jungmo.

Sungmin sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk. Tentang perginya Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang menjual apartemennya. Termasuk kemunculan Jungmo sebagai pembeli apartemen Kyuhyun.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak pernah dan tidak berani ia beritahukan pada sahabatnya itu mengenai dirinya yang tengah hamil. Ia hanya tak ingin membebani banyak orang terdekatnya karena masalah pribadinya itu. Jadi, cukup dirinya, Jungmo, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Jungmo tersenyum menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kalian tak memberitahu kami jika kalian juga akan ke sini. Kita kan bisa pergi bersama." Ujar Jungmo dengan candaannya.

"Benar juga. Ya sudah, kita rayakan natal malam ini bersama." Ucap Donghae menimpali. Dan segera mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Satu minggu kemudian...

Pagi-pagi Sungmin yang hendak menyiapkan sarapan di dapur tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru warna merah hati di atas kulkas. Merasa penasaran Sungmin meraih kotak itu lalu membukanya.

Manik rubahnya terpana pada isi dalam kotak itu. Sebuah cincin emas putih berkilau yang begitu cantik nan elegan. Dan di bawah kotak itu terdapat secarik kertas.

**Sungmin, ini adalah cincin untuk melamarmu. Nanti siang akan ada seseorang yang datang ke apartemen. Jika kau menerima lamaran ini, kau pakai cincin ini dan tunjukkan pada seseorang itu maka dia akan mengantarmu untuk menemuiku. Tapi jika kau menolaknya, kau bisa berikan cincin ini pada seseorang itu. Aku sangat berharap jika kau menerima lamaran ini. Sampai jumpa.**

**Tertanda,**

**Kim Jungmo**

Sungmin tertegun membaca isi pesan itu. "Ju-Jungmo melamarku?" Gumam Sungmin tak percaya.

Tubuh Sungmin membeku seketika. Matanya terasa memanas dan tanpa sadar setetes air bening terbit dari sana.

'Tuhan... Andai saja Kyuhyun yang melamarku, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tapi, ini Jungmo. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku harus bagaimana?' Ujar batin Sungmin dilema.

Perlahan Sungmin menyentuh perutnya lalu mengelusnya lembut. "Sayang... Umma harus bagaimana? Apa umma terima saja lamaran ini?" Ucap Sungmin pada bayi dalam kandungannya, seolah-olah buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun itu mendengarnya.

Sungmin berpikir masak-masak untuk mengambil keputusan. Jika saja dirinya tidak dalam keadaan mengandung mungkin tanpa berpikir panjang ia akan menolak. Namun nyatanya ia tengah mengandung bayi dari benih Kyuhyun tanpa pernikahan. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah hilang dan lari dari tanggung jawab.

Sungmin tak ingin anaknya lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Percuma jika dirinya terus mengharapkan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya itu kembali. Bahkan sampai usia kandungannya menginjak bulan kedua pun namja itu tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri. Sangat mustahil bukan jika Kyuhyun akan kembali?

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Umma bersedia menerimanya demi kau, sayang." Putus Sungmin akhirnya. Kini wajahnya penuh dengan deraian air mata.

Semoga ia takkan salah dan tak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini. Bukankah ia patut bersyukur karena masih ada seorang namja yang bersedia melamar yeoja menyedihkan sepertinya?

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Dengan perasaan gelisah Sungmin menanti kedatangan seseorang yang dimaksud Jungmo. Dan benar saja tepat pukul satu siang bel pintu apartemen berbunyi nyaring. Pasti itu seseorang yang telah diutus Jungmo untuk menemuinya.

Cklek

"Selamat siang, Nona..." Sapa seorang namja bermata sipit dari balik pintu. Namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Selamat siang." Balas Sungmin ramah.

"Bagaimana, Nona? Apa Nona menerima lamaran itu?" Namja pemilik suara bariton bernama Yesung itu bertanya to the point.

Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Ya, saya menerima lamaran itu." Jawab Sungmin mantap. Yeoja anggun itu menunjukkan cincin lamaran dari Jungmo yang telah ia sematkan di jemari manisnya pada Yesung.

Yesung kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Nona bisa ikut saya." Titah Yesung sebelum mendahului melangkah. Sungmin pun menurut, mengikutinya dari belakang dengan rasa penasaran.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Yesung membawa Sungmin ke sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat begitu mewah dan megah. Saat mereka memasuki rumah bak istana itu mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dengan ramah. Jika Yesung bersikap formal dan datar, sementara Sungmin tampak terpana mengamati setiap sudut ruang dalam rumah bergaya modern nan elegan itu. Sungmin pun berdecak penuh kekaguman.

Dari belakang Sungmin masih setia mengekori Yesung. Mereka menaiki anak tangga yang melengkung hingga mengarah pada salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Langkah Yesung terhenti membuat Sungmin ikut berhenti.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar bercat putih itu namun tidak masuk ke dalam. "Silakan masuk, Nona. Di dalam sudah ada yang menunggu anda." Ucap Yesung agar Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar itu seorang diri.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu. Saya akan kembali jika Nona sudah selesai." Ujar Yesung meminta diri. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Selepas kepergian Yesung, Sungmin pun memasuki kamar itu. Mata rubahnya segera disambut dengan pemandangan seorang yeoja mungil nan manis yang tersenyum menatap kehadirannya.

"Akhirnya Nona datang juga. Silakan duduk di sini, Nona." Suara tenor dari bibir yeoja mungil itu mengalun lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Perlahan ia mendekat pada yeoja itu lalu duduk di depan meja rias seperti yang yeoja itu perintahkan.

"Jadi, Nona yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya yeoja itu setelah Sungmin duduk.

"Iya."

"Ternyata Nona cantik sekali~" Pujian itu tak ayal membuat Sungmin tersipu. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Ryeowook. Nona bisa memanggil saya Ryeowook." Ryeowook menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Iya. Salam kenal." Balas Sungmin.

"Oke, baiklah. Saya akan memulai tugasku untuk merias Nona Sungmin."

Setelahnya tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara kedua yeoja manis itu. Ryeowook mulai berkonsentrasi merias Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin sendiri hanya terdiam.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin Sungmin tanyakan pada Ryeowook namun sepertinya ia terlalu canggung karena mereka baru saja saling berkenalan. Dan akhirnya Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam selama Ryeowook meriasnya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Aigoo~ Nona cantik sekali~ Ah, tidak. Nona sangat, sangat, sangat cantik sekali!" Seru Ryeowook memuji betapa cantiknya sosok Sungmin setelah ia rias sedemikian rupa.

Kini Sungmin terlihat begitu berbeda. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai, dengan dihiasi manik-manik berkilau yang melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya membuat aura kecantikannya semakin terpancar kuat. Ia bagaikan bidadari yang baru saja turun dari kahyangan dengan membawa sejuta pesona.

Semburat merah nan merona segera terbit dari pipi putih Sungmin. Membuat kadar kecantikkan yeoja itu meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Ryeowook-ssi." Tukas Sungmin seraya tersenyum malu.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Nona. Nona memang sangat cantik. Jika tidak percaya nona bisa tanya pada Yesung, kekasihku. Pasti dia setuju denganku." Ujar Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Eum... Ya sudah, aku akan menghubungi Yesung untuk menjemput kita." Ucap Ryeowook lalu melirik arloji yang melekat manis pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah hampir sore. Kita harus segera ke gereja. Tuan pasti sudah siap di depan altar menunggu Nona." Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Sungmin melangkah anggun menuju altar didampingi oleh seorang namja paruh baya. Ternyata sudah banyak saksi yang hadir memenuhi gereja. Beberapa pasang mata tampak terpana menatap sosok cantik penuh pesona dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Decakan kagum pun mengalun dari bibir mereka.

Jantung Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang kini temponya semakin cepat hingga mencapai batas normal. Manik beningnya fokus pada siluet tubuh tegap seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di depan altar bersama sang pendeta. Ia tak bisa melihat langsung wajah namja jangkung itu karena posisi namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu memunggungi keberadaannya.

'Ya Tuhan... Bolehkah aku berharap, jika namja yang sedang berdiri di sana itu Kyuhyun?' Khayal batin Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia masih saja berharap jika Kyuhyunlah yang akan menikah dengannya. Padahal jelas-jelas namja itu telah meninggalkannya.

Sungmin tertunduk sedih, meratapi kemalangannya. Hingga setibanya di depan altar, namja paruh baya itu segera membawa tangan lentiknya ke dalam genggaman sang mempelai pria.

Dan seketika hati Sungmin bergemuruh. Hangat. Perasaan itu segera menyeruak ke dalam sanubari saat tangan Jungmo menggenggam lembut tangannya. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun menggenggamnya. Hei! Tapi kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Apa ini pertanda bahwa perasaan cinta itu mulai tumbuh untuk Jungmo?

Sejurus kemudian Sungmin mengernyitkan kening. Kepalanya yang menunduk di balik cadarnya, menatap tangan Jungmo dengan raut heran. Perlahan pandangannya naik hingga bertatap muka langsung dengan...

'K-Kyuhyun?' Batin Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Manik beningnya membulat sempurna. Kenapa wajah Kyuhyun yang ia lihat, bukan Jungmo?

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. 'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku harus berhalusinasi di saat seperti ini?' Tak lama Sungmin membuka matanya kembali.

'Ya Tuhan... Kenapa aku masih melihat wajah Kyuhyun pada diri Jungmo? Apa ini karena aku terlalu berharap jika Kyuhyun yang akan menikah denganku?' Sungmin terus bergelut dengan batinnya.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung menatap wajah sumringah Kyuhyun yang entah sungguhan atau hanya halusinasi. Apa matanya tengah bermasalah? Sebenarnya ini nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Kalian sudah siap?" Suara sang pendeta yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuyarkan Sungmin dari kebingungan. Sontak sepasang calon suami istri di hadapan sang pendeta menoleh.

Sang mempelai pria mengangguk mantap. Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam, masih belum mampu mencerna kejadian yang menurutnya halusinasi tadi.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang." Sang pendeta menghela napas sejenak. "Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia..."

'Cho Kyuhyun?' Batin Sungmin kembali bertanya heran. Oh, jangan katakan bukan hanya matanya yang tengah bermasalah tapi pendengarannya juga ikut bermasalah.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin bergelut dengan batinnya. Hingga tak menyadari jika janji suci dari sang pendeta yang ditujukan untuk sang mempelai pria selesai diucapkan.

"Saya bersedia." Jawaban itu terdengar begitu tegas di pendengaran Sungmin.

Tak lama sang pendeta kembali mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan pada sang mempelai wanita.

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Saya... bersedia."

"Sebagai tanda bukti pernikahan, silakan memasangkan cincin pada pasangan masing-masing."

Sepasang insan yang kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri itu saling menyematkan cincin satu sama lain. Sedari tadi Sungmin tak berani menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya. Ia hanya takut mendapati wajah Kyuhyun lagi di wajah Jungmo.

Sungmin merasa bersalah jika terus memikirkan Kyuhyun sementara dirinya kini telah sah menjadi istri dari Kim Jungmo. Usai saling menyematkan cincin, sang pendeta kembali memberi arahan agar kedua mempelai saling berciuman.

Deg~

Seketika jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Ragu-ragu ia mendongakkan kepala. Matanya masih saja menangkap wajah Kyuhyun di sana. Namun kali ini ia tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Biarkanlah bayangan Kyuhyun hadir untuk saat ini. Saat terakhir dirinya melepas kesendiriannya. Setelah ini ia berjanji akan berusaha lagi melupakan Kyuhyun untuk selama-lamanya dan takkan pernah memikirkan namja itu lagi. Tugasnya sekarang adalah berusaha mencintai Jungmo, suaminya sendiri.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari sepasang lengan kekar itu sudah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Lalu menariknya perlahan. Dan wajah tampan itu juga sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Namja tampan itu mulai melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Hati Sungmin pun bergetar hebat karenanya.

Sungmin merasakan pelukan dari sang suami di pinggangnya semakin mengerat. Ia pikir ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Namun nyatanya tidak, suaminya masih enggan melepas ciumannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari para saksi. Hingga tanpa sengaja manik beningnya menangkap sosok namja yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang tubuh sang suami yang masih sibuk menciumnya.

'Ju-Jungmo?' Mata Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya. 'Jika dia Jungmo, lalu... siapa yang menikah denganku?'

Puas mencium bibir Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman dalam nan panjang itu secara sepihak. Tanpa menghiraukan raut terkejut Sungmin, namja tampan itu mengecup kening istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min." Suara bass dari Kyuhyun mengalun lembut.

"Kyuhyun..." Lirih Sungmin sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tak terjatuh. "Biar aku saja yang mengatasinya. Kalian tenang saja." Ucap Kyuhyun saat ada beberapa orang yang mendekat termasuk Jungmo, hendak menolong Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menggendong tubuh istrinya ala bridal style.

Jungmo dan yang lain memberi Kyuhyun jalan untuk keluar dari gereja. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Kyu. Jangan pernah mengecewakannya. Bahagiakanlah dia." Pesan Jungmo pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menatap sepupunya itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah keluar dari gereja dengan Sungmin yang berada dalam gendongannya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**. T. B. C.**

Ternyata perkiraan saya salah kalo ini bisa dijadiin Twoshoot. Karena terlalu panjang, alhasil saya jadiin ThreeShoot deh.

Tapi saya update 2 chapter sekaligus kok. Soalnya ini kan sengaja saya buat special ulang tahunnya Sungmin oppa. Mau gak mau harus selesai sekarang juga.

Oke, lebih baik baca next chapter aja ya. Daripada kebanyakan basa-basi, hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMin Fanfiction**  
**.**  
**Cho Sungmin's Birthday**  
**.**  
**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka**  
**.**  
**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast**  
**.**  
**Rating :: T-M**  
**.**  
**Genre :: Romance, hurt**  
**.**  
**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**  
**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke rumah baru yang akan mereka tinggali bersama. Rumah mewah nan megah yang sempat Sungmin kunjungi saat yeoja cantik itu dirias oleh Ryeowook.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang, dalam kamar baru mereka. Setelah itu Kyuhyun melepas jas pengantinnya kemudian menyampirkannya di sofa. Namja tampan itu menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga sebatas siku lalu ikut membaringkan tubuh di samping sang istri yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun menopangkan kepala dengan tangan kirinya. "Kenapa kau harus pingsan di saat hari bahagia kita, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap kepala sang istri penuh kasih sayang. Lalu mengelus pipi mulus itu penuh kelembutan.

"Apa kau sangat terkejut dengan kejutan yang ku berikan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli membayangkan raut kebingungan Sungmin saat mereka menikah tadi.

"Cepatlah sadar. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang..." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup lembut kening putih Sungmin cukup lama.

"Eungh~" Lenguhan dari bibir ranum itu membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil. Perlahan yeoja cantik itu membuka kelopak mata indahnya. Dan kali pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah stoic nan tampan sang suami.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Panggil Sungmin lirih dengan kening yang mengerut tipis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli menatap raut bingung Sungmin yang terlihat begitu lucu di matanya. "Iya, sayang~" Sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi mulus sang istri dengan mesra.

Sungmin mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat. Dan detik berikutnya mata rubahnya membulat sempurna. Seakan baru tersadar, Sungmin bangkit dari berbaringnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

'Ya Tuhan... Kenapa aku masih saja berhalusinasi?' Sungmin menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dengan mata terpejam. Sentuhan lembut segera ia rasakan pada kedua pipinya.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Apa kepalamu pusing?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya memegangi sisi kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin segera membuka matanya lalu menggeleng kaku. Ragu-ragu tangan mungilnya menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Manik beningnya menatap manik teduh suaminya itu dalam-dalam.

"Kyuhyun? A-apa kau benar-benar Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menurutmu?"

"Oh, tidak! Pasti aku hanya berhalusinasi. Tadi bukankah aku menikah dengan Jungmo tapi-"

"Kau menikah denganku, Min. Denganku, Cho-Kyuhyun bukan Jungmo." Sergah Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Eo-eoh?" Sungmin tersentak.

"Lihat aku baik-baik! Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi, sayang..." Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Sungmin. Mengunci tatapan Sungmin agar berfokus padanya saja.

"Hiks~ Kyuhyun~ kau ke mana saja?" Isak Sungmin tiba-tiba yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dan tersenyum di balik bahu istrinya itu. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus punggung indah sang istri dengan lembut.

"Kau jahat, Kyu. Hiks~ Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Sungmin memukul-mukul kecil punggung Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu menyeka jejak air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi mulus sang istri. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, sayang~" Tukas Kyuhyun lembut.

Bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan isakan yang sepertinya sulit untuk diredam.

"Ssstt... Jangan menangis, Min. Maafkan aku~" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Membenamkan kepala sang istri di balik dada bidangnya. Jemarinya mengusap sayang kepala cantik itu seakan memberikan ketenangan.

"Ja-jadi... aku bukan menikah dengan Jungmo? Tapi bukankah Jungmo yang melamarku? Kenapa jadi kau yang menikah denganku?" Tanya Sungmin setelah berhenti menangis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Memang Jungmo hyung yang melamarmu, Min. Tapi dia melamarmu itu untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya Jungmo itu siapamu? Apa kalian berteman dekat? Lalu selama ini kau pergi ke mana? Kenapa tak pernah mengabariku? Dan–"

Chup

Sepertinya terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas hingga harus membungkam bibir cerewet itu dengan bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, sayang~" Tegur Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutannya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Min. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karena..." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Jemari panjangnya mengelus punggung istrinya itu dengan seduktif. "... aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang~ Aku menginginkanmu malam ini. Bukankah ini malam pertama kita?"

Sungmin tersentak dengan wajah merona merah. "Eo-eoh? Malam pertama? Bu-bukankah itu sudah terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu?" Sungmin mendadak gugup.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera membenamkan wajah di lekukan leher sang istri.

"Eungh~" Sungmin melenguh saat lidah Kyuhyun mulai menari di permukaan kulit lehernya dengan lihai.

Mata Sungmin terpejam erat, menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. "Kyuh~" Panggil Sungmin susah payah.

Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya dari leher Sungmin. "Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun namun tak memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk menjawab karena ia sendiri membungkam bibir ranum itu dengan ciuman mesra.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tak kuasa menahan hasratnya lagi. Lama dirinya tak menyentuh tubuh Sungmin membuatnya sangat rindu. Ia memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir Sungmin. Membuat sang istri senyaman mungkin dengan sentuhannya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun karena terbuai dengan ciuman Kyuhyun akhirnya ia mengikuti permainan sang suami. Membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, membuat suaminya itu semakin gencar melumat dan menghisap bibirnya penuh gairah. Bahkan hingga menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya membuatnya membuka mulut. Dengan segera lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga hangat miliknya.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuk putih Sungmin guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk punggung istrinya itu dengan erat.

"Eungh!" Kedua tangan Sungmin menggenggam erat pinggang Kyuhyun yang masih terlapisi kemeja putih saat lidah Kyuhyun mengajak lidahnya berperang dan mengabsen seluruh bagian dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke kiri ke kanan berulang-ulang, mencari posisi nyaman untuknya menikmati bibir manis Sungmin. Tak ingin pagutan mesra itu segera berakhir hanya karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Merasakan hasratnya yang kian memuncak, jemari Kyuhyun bergerak seduktif di punggung Sungmin yang masih terlapisi gaun pengantin. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menurunkan retsleting gaun indah istrinya itu hingga batas terakhir, sebatas pinggang.

"Eungh~ Kyuh..."

Kyuhyun juga hendak melepas pengait yang berada di belakang punggung Sungmin namun urung saat tiba-tiba istrinya itu mendorong dadanya. Manik kelam sang istri menatapnya dengan sayu membuat gairahnya semakin naik. Bibir ranum yang selalu menggoda hasratnya itu mengeluarkan napas tak beraturan.

Alih-alih mencium bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening putih sang istri. "Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sekuat hati namja tampan itu menahan gejolak dalam dadanya.

"A-apa... kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Sungmin menutup kelopak matanya saat ujung hidung Kyuhyun menggesek lembut ujung hidung lancipnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin dengan gemas. "Tentu saja, sayang~ Memangnya kenapa, hm?" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu memiringkan wajahnya hendak menggapai bibir Sungmin.

"Tapi, Kyu..." Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengurungkan niat Kyuhyun. Manik tajam sang suami menatap manik beningnya frustasi.

"Apa lagi, Min?"

"Kau lupa? Aku sedang hamil, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Sungmin seraya menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Perlahan tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Sungmin yang menggembung lalu mengelusnya lembut. "Lagian aku tak mungkin membuat bayi kita kenapa-kenapa, Min."

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut pada perut berisi buah cintanya dengan sang istri. "Percayalah padaku~" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu beralih mengecup kening Sungmin. Memberi kenyamanan pada sang istri tercinta.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Kyuhyun memang menepati janjinya. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut bahkan sangat lembut dan ekstra hati-hati. Membuat Sungmin senyaman mungkin dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya tanpa mengganggu kandungan dari sang istri.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko akan keselamatan bayi mereka, bahkan Kyuhyun rela membatasi pergerakannya. Dirinya yang biasa mendominasi permainan kini harus sedikit mengalah. Sebentar saja ia mengurung tubuh Sungmin di bawah tubuhnya. Karena setelah itu ia membalikkan posisi dengan Sungmin yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegangi pinggang Sungmin, membantu istrinya itu bergerak naik turun di atas tubuhnya. Menyatukan, melepaskan, menyatukan, melepaskan kedua bagian tubuh bawah mereka dengan tempo sedang.

"Eungh~ Ah~ Kyunnie... Oh~" Sungmin mendesah hebat saat milik Kyuhyun menghujam miliknya begitu dalam karena posisi tubuhnya yang berada di atas.

"Ah! Sudah, Kyuuu! Haah~"

Setelah mencapai klimaks yang entah ke berapa kali, tubuh Sungmin akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh polos penuh peluh mereka menempel sempurna.

Kepala Sungmin bersandar di dada bidang sang suami mencari kenyamanan. "Ini sangath... melelahkanh... Kyuh~" Keluh Sungmin. Mencoba menetralkan deru napasnya agar kembali normal.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun segera melingkari tubuh mungil Sungmin. "Terima kasih, sayang~" Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Membawa serta tubuh Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. Keduanya pun menikmati sisa-sisa percintaan mereka dalam hening.

Di balik dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum menikmati irama detak jantung suaminya yang sama dengan irama jantungnya. Berdetak sangat kencang seakan mengungkapkan cinta yang begitu menggebu dalam diri mereka.

"Kyu..." Suara lembut Sungmin memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat.

"Hm~" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membenamkan wajah di rambut halus Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku." Ucap Sungmin. Jemari lentiknya menari kecil di sekitar dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu menatap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Hm... Iya." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya sekarang?" Tuntut Sungmin seraya menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka suara namun urung saat tiba-tiba terdengar getaran ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping ranjang. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh sumber suara. Bersamaan dengan itu mereka juga mendengar kegaduhan dari luar sana. Bunyi ledakan-ledakan yang saling bersahutan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan raut bingung. Jemari panjang Kyuhyun segera meraih ponselnya tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Maniknya menatap layar ponselnya sebentar kemudian beralih menatap wajah sang istri seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang~" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menghadiahi kecupan lembut pada kening Sungmin.

"Eoh?" Sungmin sedikit tersentak. "Ulang tahun? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Sungmin seakan linglung.

"Iya, sayang. Kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri, hm? Lihat ini!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya pada Sungmin.

**01-01-2014**

**Cho Sungmin's Birthday ^^**

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas pada layar bening ponsel Kyuhyun yang sudah ia atur sebagai tanda pengingat. Kyuhyun memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Memastikan saat tepat tanggal ulang tahun Sungmin yang kedua puluh delapan, kekasihnya itu sudah menyandang gelar Nyonya Cho karena telah ia nikahi secara resmi.

"Dan selamat tahun baru, sayang. Kau tak dengar suara kembang api di luar sana sangat berisik?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghadiahi kecupan mesra pada pipi kenyal sang istri.

"Aigoo! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?" Sungmin menepuk keningnya pelan. "Terima kasih, Kyu. Aku juga ucapkan selamat tahun baru!" Seru yeoja manis itu seraya memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak menyangka jika hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan nasib burukku karena kau meninggalkanku..." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sendu membuat senyuman dari bibir suami tampannya itu memudar karena merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Min. Aku tak pernah berniat sedikit pun meninggalkanmu. Kau lihat, kan? Aku kembali bahkan aku telah menikahimu." Kedua tangan Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Sungmin seraya menatap paras manis itu lekat-lekat.

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Hatinya luar biasa bahagia. Ia pikir Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya. Namun ternyata pemikirannya itu salah besar. Kekasih yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu ternyata tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, Min. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap surai hitam Sungmin. "Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu... tunggu."

Kyuhyun terlihat menarik laci meja di samping ranjang. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan dua lembar berupa kertas pada Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin terpana seketika. "I-ini tiket ke Paris?" Tanya Sungmin seolah tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kita akan bulan madu ke Paris. Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepala atas Sungmin. Penasaran dengan reaksi sang istri.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa haru. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang, Kyu. Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin lalu menghadiahi kecupan lembut pada pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Baguslah. Aku ikut senang jika kau senang, Min. Semua ini sudah sengaja ku persiapkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Tanpa sadar setetes air bening terbit dari sudut mata rubah Sungmin. "Menikah denganmu saja sudah merupakan hadiah terindah untukku, Kyu." Sungmin pun menangis haru.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Maafkan aku, Min. Selama ini aku terlalu egois. Aku selalu mementingkan kesenanganku saja tanpa memahami perasaanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh sesal. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu, Min. Dan juga menjadi seorang ayah yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita kelak." Ucap Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia di balik dada Kyuhyun mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari bibir sang suami. Terdengar begitu tulus membuatnya semakin mengharu biru.

"Akh~ aku hampir lupa. Masih ada sesuatu lagi untukmu, Min." Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu yang belum ia berikan pada Sungmin. Kembali tangannya menggapai laci yang masih terbuka kemudian mengeluarkan lagi sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terpana dengan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya. Seuntai kalung emas putih berliontinkan bintang kecil yang berkilau indah.

"Ini kalung untukmu, Min. Aku sengaja memilih liontin bintang ini karena aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyukai bintang. Semoga kau suka. Tapi maaf, jika tidak terlalu bagus. Aku yang membelinya sendiri. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai perhiasan."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Bagiku sesederhana apapun sesuatu yang kau berikan padaku, aku pasti akan menyukainya, Kyu. Sesuatu sederhana itu akan terasa indah dan berarti jika kau yang memberikannya untukku." Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin. "Karena apa? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Sambung Sungmin seraya tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun merasa terharu. Manik teduhnya menatap manik bening Sungmin dengan tatapan hangat penuh cinta.

Chup

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan gejolaknya untuk mencium bibir Sungmin. Memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir manis yang begitu ia dambakan. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang yang takkan pernah habis untuk ia curahkan pada sang istri tercinta.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Min. Sangaaat mencintaimu~" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan kontak bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Membuat kedua pipi putih istrinya itu menerbitkan semburat merah nan merona.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat seuntai kalung yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Berniat memakaikannya pada leher Sungmin.

Tanpa diminta Sungmin menyingkap rambut panjang tergerainya. Mempermudah Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung di leher putihnya.

"Sangat cantik dan... indah~" Puji Kyuhyun menatap kalung yang sudah terpasang indah di leher Sungmin. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kalung tetapi juga menatap penuh damba pada tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun yang terlihat begitu indah dalam pangkuannya itu.

Sungmin kembali tersipu lalu tertunduk malu. Dan ia seakan baru menyadari dengan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah suaminya bukan berarti ia tak lagi memiliki rasa malu. Hatinya selalu bergemuruh dan bergetar hebat jika mendengar pujian dari bibir Kyuhyun apalagi dengan tatapan penuh damba dari mata suaminya itu pada tubuh polosnya. Membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri sedalam mungkin di dalam Sungai Han.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wajah merona merah Sungmin yang membuat istrinya itu berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih manis. "Jangan menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu dariku, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat dagu Sungmin lembut. Membimbing istrinya itu untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Kyu..." Sungmin yang tak kuasa menahan malu segera menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Dan senyum yang tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun semakin terkembang lebar.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

"Selamat pagi, istriku sayang~" Sapaan itu terdengar begitu mesra, mengawali aktivitas pagi di tahun baru ini.

Sungmin yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi di ruang makan berjengit kaget saat sepasang lengan kokoh menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Diiringi kecupan lembut yang ia rasakan pada tengkuk putihnya. Rambut panjangnya yang digulung ke atas membuat bibir yang kini masih bersarang di belakang lehernya itu menciumnya dengan leluasa.

Kesenangan Kyuhyun dengan tengkuk Sungmin harus berakhir saat Sungmin membalikkan tubuh. Tubuh keduanya pun saling berhadapan.

"Selamat pagi, suamiku..." Balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum hangat pada sosok tampan di hadapannya. "Kebetulan kau sudah bangun. Padahal tadi aku ingin membangunkanmu karena sarapan sudah siap semua, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang ramping Sungmin membuat tubuh mereka merapat. "Oh, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Eu-eum... Apa kita bisa mulai sarapan sekarang?" Sungmin mendadak gugup saat manik obsidian Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam manik rubahnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan kini kening mereka saling menempel hingga hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggesek lembut ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Sungmin membuat istrinya itu tersenyum geli. "Tapi... setelah morning kiss. Kau tak melupakannya, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin terkesiap sebelum kemudian tersenyum manis. Perlahan ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya seraya meminimalisir jarak wajah mereka hingga kedua benda kenyal nan lembut itu saling bertemu.

Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyesap kedua belah bibir manis istrinya itu penuh gairah. Ciumannya pun semakin intens saat sang istri membalasnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Kyuhyun terus melumat, menghisap, hingga menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin. Sungmin pun membuka mulut, memberikan akses untuk lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam sana. Berperang lidah, bertukar saliva serta mengabsen seluruh bagian dalam rongga hangat milik sang istri.

Merasakan Sungmin yang mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Kyuhyun melepaskan kontak bibirnya dari bibir istri cantiknya itu. "Kau sangat manis, Min..." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya menyerukkan wajah di lekukan leher Sungmin. Menghirup dalam wangi vanilla dari tubuh sang belahan jiwa seraya menggesek ujung hidungnya lembut di permukaan kulit leher nan mulus itu. "Dan wangi~"

"Eungh~" Sungmin melenguh bahkan hampir mendesah saat lidah basah Kyuhyun menari di sekitar kulit leher putihnya.

"Kyuh~" Jemari lentik Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan oleh cumbuan mesra dari sang suami.

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leher Sungmin hingga meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya sebelum mengakhiri cumbuannya. Kemudian beralih menatap wajah sayu Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Membuatnya ingin mencium istrinya itu lagi.

"Kyu!" Seru Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun yang hendak mencium bibirnya lagi. "Kapan kita mulai sarapan jika kau menciumku terus?" Tegur Sungmin mulai kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sampai aku puas menciummu, Min." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengerling nakal.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Bahkan semalam kau menciumku terus tanpa henti. Memangnya kau tak bosan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan. Dan takkan pernah bosan. Bahkan jika bisa aku ingin menciummu setiap detik."

"Dasar mesum!" Ucap Sungmin seraya mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya lalu beringsut duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hei! Aku bukannya mesum, Min. Aku tak bosan menciummu karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Protes Kyuhyun yang kemudian memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang. Tanpa ia sadari sang istri tersenyum mendengar penuturannya barusan.

"Memangnya kau mau jika aku mencium wanita lain, eoh?"

Senyum Sungmin memudar saat mendengar lagi ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ish! Kau ini. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai sarapan sebelum makanan yang sudah susah payah ku masak ini dingin." Ujar Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eoh? Kau yang memasak semua ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap beberapa menu makanan yang sudah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Kemudian beringsut duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Kenapa tak menyuruh pelayan saja? Kita sudah bukan di apartemen lagi, Min. Kita sudah tinggal di rumah kita sendiri. Dan aku sudah menyewa beberapa pelayan untuk melayani keperluan kita."

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Aku juga bisa masak sendiri."

"Iya... Tapi aku tak ingin kau kelelahan, Min."

"Aigoo~ ini hanya memasak, Kyu. Tidak terlalu melelahkan. Justru memasak itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku." Ujar Sungmin. Tangannya sibuk menyendokkan nasi serta menuangkan sup daging ke dalam mangkuk.

"Ini untukmu." Sungmin segera meletakkan makanan yang tadi ia siapkan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja itu melelahkan, sayang... Dan tidak baik untuk kandunganmu. Kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada aegya kita, kan?" Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Sungmin dan tangannya yang lain mengelus perut berisi istrinya itu penuh kasih sayang.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendapati perhatian dari Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Bahkan saat kau meninggalkanku saja aku dan kandunganku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bersarang di perut berisinya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sungmin barusan. Membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati kecilnya karena mengingat tindakan bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan saat mengetahui yeoja tercintanya itu hamil. Manik teduhnya menatap sendu ke dalam manik kelam sang istri.

"Maafkan aku, Min~" Sesal Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin beberapa kali. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di bahu tegapnya. "Saat itu aku benar-benar shock, Min. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu." Jemari panjang Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepala sang istri dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku malu pada diriku sendiri, Min. Aku sungguh malu karena selama ini telah merusakmu. Sudah membawamu ke dalam kehidupan yang salah. Aku memang sangat egois, Min. Aku hanya memikirkan kesenanganku saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh dengan penyesalan.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya untuk kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Sudah, Kyu... Lupakan saja masalah itu. Bukankah yang terpenting kau sudah kembali padaku sekarang? Dan kita sudah bisa bersama lagi untuk memulai hidup baru." Ujar Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun membuat suaminya itu merasa tenang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum haru. "Terima kasih, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Lalu kembali memberikan kecupan sayang pada kening Sungmin. Sungguh, ia tak pernah bosan dan takkan pernah bosan melakukannya selama napasnya masih berhembus. Sesering mungkin mencurahkan seluruh rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya hanya untuk Sungmin-nya seorang.

"Kau memang begitu baik. Padahal selama ini aku selalu bersikap egois dan kekanakan padamu. Tapi kau–"

"Ssstt..." Tegur Sungmin seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar suaminya itu berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. "Sudah, Kyu... Jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku sudah melupakan semuanya."

Sungmin berdehem sebentar, mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka. "Lebih baik kita mulai sarapan sekarang, hm? Perutku sudah sangat lapar, Kyu. Aegya pasti juga sudah kelaparan di dalam sini." Sungmin mengelus perutnya lembut seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Aigoo~ Benarkah? Akh! Ya sudah, cepat makan yang banyak, Min. Aku akan menyuapimu." Kyuhyun sudah menyendokkan nasi di hadapannya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, Kyu. Aku bisa makan sendiri. Kau makan sendiri saja." Tolak Sungmin seraya menepis suapan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih mempertahankan niatnya untuk menyuapi Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa, Min. Ayolah... Biarkan aku menyuapimu. Biarkan aku memanjakanmu di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Ah, tidak, maksudku memanjakanmu setiap hari selama aku bisa." Bujuk Kyuhyun seraya mengarahkan kembali sesendok nasi yang sedari tadi melayang bebas ke arah mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia jadi tak sampai hati menolak niat Kyuhyun yang begitu ingin menyuapinya. Tak lama ia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan sang suami menyuapinya.

Sungguh, hati Sungmin bahagia tak terkira melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu penuh perhatian. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum menerima perlakuan manis suami tampannya itu. Menyuapinya dengan telaten, sesekali membersihkan butiran nasi yang tak sengaja menempel di sudut bibirnya.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

"Kyu, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu." Suara lembut Sungmin mulai memecah keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu menyelimuti sepasang pengantin baru yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka hanya berdua.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening menatap puncak kepala Sungmin yang sedari tadi bersandar nyaman di balik dada bidangnya. "Melupakan sesuatu? Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung.

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentang bagaimana caranya kau tiba-tiba menikahiku. Bukankah Jungmo yang melamarku? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Jungmo? Bukankah dia yang membeli apartemenmu?" Tanya Sungmin beruntun. Merasa penasaran akan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang tak kunjung terungkap.

"Hm... Aku harus menjawab yang mana dulu? Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak membuatku bingung, Min."

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Terserah kau, Kyu. Yang pasti kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Ucap Sungmin menuntut.

"Iya, iya... Baiklah~ Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Kyuhyun kembali membawa kepala Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Tak ingin kehangatan yang sedari tadi tercipta di antara mereka harus berakhir. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat di mana bisa sedekat ini dengan sang belahan jiwa.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Tentang kepergiannya serta kemunculannya kembali yang tiba-tiba. Hingga akhirnya ia menikahi Sungmin tanpa Sungmin ketahui sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya Jungmo hyung itu sepupuku, Min. Dan aku tidak pernah menjual apartemenku. Apalagi menjual apartemenku pada pada Jungmo." Beritahu Kyuhyun mulai mengungkap kebenaran yang ada. Menjelaskan tentang kronologis yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi.

"Eoh? Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin merasa terkejut. Ia hendak menegakkan kepala namun tangan Kyuhyun menahannya agar tetap berada dalam dekapan hangat suaminya itu.

"Jadi begini. Saat aku pergi dari apartemen dalam keadaan shock karena mengetahui bahwa kau hamil, aku ke apartemen Donghae, Min. Aku menenangkan diri di sana. Sebelum akhirnya bercerita pada Donghae. Dia menyarankanku agar aku segera menikahimu. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi... tidak semudah itu aku melakukannya." Kyuhyun memberi jeda sejenak.

Sungmin mengernyitkan kening mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya bahwa Kyuhyun tak mudah untuk menikahinya? Apa Kyuhyun masih belum siap untuk menikah? Itu artinya Kyuhyun menikahinya karena terpaksa?

"Setelah menginap satu malam di apartemen Donghae, aku memutuskan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui kedua orangtuaku, Min. Aku mengambil cuti selama aku berada di sana." Kyuhyun bersuara lagi.

Sungmin kembali terkejut. "Eoh? Jadi Donghae tahu bahwa kau pergi ke Jepang? Tapi kenapa dia berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak tahu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak memberitahumu, Min." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya semakin kesal.

"Ish! Kau jahat, Kyu." Sungut Sungmin seraya memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun. Lalu berniat melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang suami.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Min. Aku belum selesai menceritakan semuanya." Sergah Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menahan Sungmin agar tetap dalam posisinya. "Kau boleh berkomentar setelah aku selesai menjelaskan semuanya."

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Tuan Cho sukses mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan serta membuat setetes darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Refleks Kyuhyun memegangi bekas tamparan itu dengan bibir meringis. Lalu mengusap pelan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Lelaki macam apa kau?! Apa kau sudah gila sampai menghamili gadis di Korea, hah?!" Tuan Cho sangat murka saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun pulang ke Jepang lalu mengabarkan bahwa putra semata wayangnya itu telah menghamili kekasihnya di Korea.

Sementara Nyonya Cho yang juga berada di ruang tamu itu memekik menyaksikan adegan menegangkan itu. Bahkan ikut meringis seakan merasakan sakit yang tengah sang putra rasakan.

"Ma-maafkan aku appa. Aku tahu aku salah, makanya aku datang ke sini ingin meminta restu dari appa dan umma untuk menikahi kekasihku di Korea." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap sang ayah dan sang ibu secara bergantian.

Nyonya Cho mulai mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mengusap surai kecoklatan putranya itu. "Sebenarnya umma juga sangat kecewa padamu, Kyu. Tapi umma juga bangga padamu karena kau mau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu pada kekasihmu. Umma tak pernah melarangmu untuk menikah dengan siapa saja. Hanya saja caramu salah untuk menikahi kekasihmu itu dengan menghamilinya dulu." Ujar Nyonya Cho bersikap lembut, sangat kontras dengan Tuan Cho yang masih terlihat menahan emosi dan tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah frutasinya.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan haru. "Terima kasih, umma. Jadi, umma mengizinkanku menikah dengan kekasihku?"

Nyonya Cho mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, sayang. Asalkan kau bahagia menikah dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Pasti, umma. Aku sangat mencintainya, umma. Aku ingin menikahinya bukan karena aku menghamilinya tapi karena aku benar-benar mencintainya, umma. Hanya saja kemarin-kemarin aku belum siap." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah melepas pelukannya dari Nyonya Cho. Lalu beralih menatap Tuan Cho yang masih bergeming di sofa.

"Appa... Appa juga memberi restu untukku, kan?" Kyuhyun menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memohon. Namun Tuan Cho tak menanggapinya, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ku mohon, appa..." Kyuhyun kembali memohon seraya berlutut di hadapan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho terperangah mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang sungguh berbeda. Padahal dahulu putranya itu tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Berlutut dan seakan menjatuhkan diri di hadapannya hanya karena ingin menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tuan Cho sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Putranya itu sangat egois, kekanakan, keras kepala, dan yang perlu digaris bawahi, Kyuhyun itu memilik kadar gengsi yang cukup tinggi. Bahkan saat dahulu ia mendesak Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengan yeoja pilihannya dan sang istri, Kyuhyun tidak mau. Kyuhyun beralasan bahwa masih ingin bersenang-senang di masa mudanya. Belum siap menjalani hidup berumah tangga.

Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah berubah? Sudah menjadi kepribadian yang lebih dewasa sekarang? Atau hanya karena desakkan kekasihnya agar segera menikah mengingat mereka sudah melakukan kekhilafan? Namun masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Tuan Cho tidak peduli karena yang terpenting Kyuhyun sudah berani mengakui kesalahannya dan mau bertanggung jawab. Bukankah itu berarti putranya itu sudah bisa bersikap dewasa?

"Jangan diam saja, appa. Aku menunggu restu darimu. Tapi meskipun kau tak memberi restu, aku akan tetap menikahinya, appa." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuyarkan Tuan Cho dari lamunan tentang dirinya.

Tuan Cho berdehem sebentar lalu menghela napas sejenak. "Hm... Baiklah. Appa merestuimu untuk menikah dengan gadis yang telah kau hamili itu." Ucap Tuan Cho akhirnya. Sedikit dengan nada sindiran.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, appa." Kyuhyun tersenyum haru menatap wajah tegas sang ayah.

Tuan Cho mengangguk. "Appa tidak ingin kau menjadi lelaki pengecut, Cho Kyuhyun. Segeralah nikahi kekasihmu itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Nyonya Cho pun ikut tersenyum lega lalu kembali membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

Setelah mendapat restu dari kedua orangtuanya, Kyuhyun segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Namun ia tak memberitahukan ini dahulu pada kekasihnya itu. Biarlah ini menjadi kejutan, pikirnya.

Dan saat Kyuhyun iseng melihat kalender, ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang hampir mendekati tahun baru. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Sungmin akan berulang tahun. Hingga terlintas sebuah ide di benaknya untuk menikahi Sungmin sehari sebelum hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu tiba. Bukankah ini sebuah kejutan? Anggap saja ini kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sungmin di akhir tahun saja. Terhitung satu bulan dari sekarang. Sementara ia tak kembali ke apartemen dahulu karena dirinya akan disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan yang membutuhkan waktu tidak sebentar.

"Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku?" Kyuhyun meminta bantuan pada salah satu sepupunya di Jepang.

"Membantumu? Membantu untuk apa?" Tanya sepupu Kyuhyun yang bernama lengkap Kim Jungmo itu dengan kening mengernyit.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Membantuku untuk memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihku di Korea." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Dalam sebuah cafe di Tokyo itu, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo pun terlibat perbincangan cukup serius. Merencanakan kejutan yang akan Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin.

Meskipun awalnya Jungmo sedikit keberatan, namun setelah Kyuhyun membujuknya berkali-kali akhirnya Jungmo menyanggupi. Dan Jungmo harus merelakan kehilangan momen bahagia natal tahun ini bersama keluarga tercinta.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas mendengar penjelasanku tentang bagaimana bisa aku menikahimu, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun usai menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya untuk kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau keterlaluan memberikan kejutan untukku, Kyu. Kejutanmu itu membuatku takut. Kau tahu? Ish!" Ujar Sungmin seraya mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Eoh? Takut? Takut kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung.

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar meninggalkanku dan tak mau bertanggung jawab sampai rasanya aku ingin mati. Tsk!" Ucap Sungmin frustasi.

"Aigoo~ benarkah?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Ia juga merubah posisi duduknya hingga membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya yeoja manis itu memang benar-benar kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut, sayang..." Kyuhyun beringsut memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Menumpukkan dagu di bahu terbuka Sungmin mengingat istrinya itu tengah mengenakan gaun rumah bertali spaghetti.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Jadi, kau marah padaku, hm?" Kyuhyun menyerukkan wajah di lekukan leher Sungmin. Wangi tubuh istrinya itu selalu saja menggelitik hidungnya untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf~" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggesek pelan ujung hidung mancungnya di atas permukaan leher putih Sungmin. Sebuah kecupan lembut juga ia berikan di sana.

Namun masih tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin. Istrinya itu masih enggan membuka suara. Bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Jangan marah seperti ini, Min." Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin agar menoleh untuk menatapnya. Lalu menekan lembut keningnya dengan kening sang istri. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan yang berkesan di hari ulang tahunmu, sayang~"

Sungmin yang mendapati manik teduh Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya lekat dan begitu dekat mendadak terpana. Seakan terhipnotis ke dalam manik penuh pesona itu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari bibir Kyuhyun sudah menggapai bibir ranumnya. Melumatnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan membuatnya terbuai.

Sungmin pun memejamkan mata dan perlahan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Menikmati ciuman sang suami yang terasa begitu penuh ketulusan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu memegangi rahang tegas Kyuhyun saat merasakan ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Eumh~" Sungmin membuka matanya merasa kehilangan bibir Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memenuhi bibirnya. Manik kelamnya menatap Kyuhyun kecewa karena ciuman memabukkan tadi harus berakhir.

"A-aku tak bisa marah padamu, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin parau. Akhirnya yeoja manis itu mau membuka mulut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Lalu kembali membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, Min. Makanya tak bisa marah padaku." Goda Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh pelan.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

**Epilog**

"Aah~ aku tak menyangka bisa melihat langsung menara Eiffel. Ini sangat menakjubkan, Kyu." Seru Sungmin menatap sebuah menara yang menjulang sangat tinggi di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia menatap kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah manis sang istri.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Mata rubahnya masih terpana dengan pemandangan menara tertinggi di Paris yang terkenal dengan sebutannya sebagai kota romantis.

"Mau mengambil gambar di sini?" Tawar Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menoleh. "Boleh." Jawab Sungmin bersemangat.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Mencari seseorang yang bersedia mengambil gambar dirinya dan Sungmin di depan menara Eiffel.

"Excuse me, Sir." Bermodalkan bahasa Inggris yang diketahuinya, Kyuhyun menyapa seorang turis laki-laki yang juga tengah berkunjung di sana.

Kyuhyun berbincang sebentar dengan turis itu. Meminta bantuan pada turis itu untuk mengambil gambar dalam smarthphone miliknya. Dan turis itu pun bersedia.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil posisi, berdiri tepat di depan menara Eiffel dengan Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Merangkul bahu istrinya itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Mereka tersenyum manis menghadap mata kamera yang diarahkan oleh sang turis pada mereka.

"Okay, are you ready? One, two, three..." Sang turis menyuarakan aba-aba.

Klik

Jepretan pertama berhasil tersimpan di memori ponsel canggih dalam genggaman sang turis. Hingga kedua, ketiga, dan entah ke berapa kali tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berulah jahil.

Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun mencuri kecupan di pipinya yang juga tertangkap oleh jepretan kamera. "YA! Kyuhyun!" Pekik Sungmin. "Kenapa menciumku?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan sikap santai.

"Ini tempat umum, Kyu. Kau ini bagaimana? Ish! Di sini sangat ramai. Malu dilihat orang lain, Kyu." Sungut Sungmin.

"Oh... Jadi, kau lebih suka di tempat yang sepi. Baiklah. Kita ke tempat sepi saja agar aku lebih leluasa menciummu." Goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merah merona.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin berteriak kesal. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Sementara seorang turis yang menyaksikannya hanya menatap tingkah KyuMin dengan raut bingung.

**.**  
**-oOo-**  
**.**

**END**

Maafkan saya, kalo ini terlalu panjang dan pasti membosankan. Entahlah, saya juga bingung sendiri saat membuatnya -,-

Oh, ya. Saya belum sempet ngucapin selamat ulang tahun sama Oppaku yang paling imut-imut, hehe. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Lee Sungmin Oppa... Makin tua tapi makin imut aja sih hihihi. Semoga makin disayang sama Kyuhyun ahjussi ya #Slapped. I love you so much :*

Oke deh, saya gak mau banyak omong. Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca ini fict gagal dan sudah sudi kasih REVIEW-nya. Maaf kalo mengecewakan dan kurang memuaskan. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak ya chingudeul. See you next time... :)


End file.
